Fateful Friday
by bccaw
Summary: COMPLETE! One fateful Friday, Snape and James find they've switched bodies. A lot of glaring, a very little teamwork, and some unfortunate discoveries ensue. Severus/Lily, James/Lily.
1. Chapter 1: The Old Switcheroo

**Chapter One – The Old Switcheroo**

Severus Snape put the finishing touches on his Potions essay and sat back in his chair. It was late, but there were still a few students in the common room, frantically flipping through textbooks and scribbling away. It was fifth year, the OWL's were fast approaching, and the teachers were merciless. He swept his books off the table and headed for the dormitory.

"Snape!" said a greedy voice, "You've finished it?"

Severus turned around to see Avery eyeing him.

"Why don't you help me, then? I've got McGonagall's essay yet," he moaned.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," he said with a smirk, "I don't make the same offer twice. Apparently, you felt that drooling over Narcissa Black was more important than passing Transfiguration." He turned and walked off.

"Goodnight."

Severus estimated that it would be about a half hour more before Avery fell asleep in his chair and an hour more before the house elves woke him up and sent him to bed.

Severus lay in his bed thinking about Lily, and inevitably Potter, yet again. Potter was no longer making an effort to disguise the fact that he fancied her. It was only a matter of time before he won. Potter always won in the end. Severus' worst fear was seeing Lily in the arms of James Potter. Every time she looked at him with less than loathing in her eyes, he worried. Every laugh she stifled at his antics and every idle glance she sent Potter's way sent pangs of white hot jealousy through him.

She wasn't the same this year. They didn't have as much to talk about, and she always found an excuse to cut their meetings short. Even in Potions she was different. She didn't ask him the best way to mince dragon liver, or whether adding another clockwise turn would be best. Most days, she worked silently.

He didn't know what to do about it. She was angry with him because he still hung around his housemates. She was angry because he liked to read dark arts books from the restricted section in his free time. She was angry because he didn't jump up and tell all of the spoiled, bullying, vicious death-eater wannabes that they could stuff it.

_Right_, he thought angrily, _I could tell them that I think they're stupid, lazy, worthless wastes of space, and that most of them would be useless even if the Dark Lord would have them – if I wanted to walk around every corner with a shield charm in front of me. _

He wasn't going to sleep much at this rate. He rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to clear his mind, but seeing Lily's face there anyway.

* * *

James Potter threw his the map and his cloak hastily into his trunk and slid it under the bed. He knocked his broom over with his knee, but managed to catch it before it hit the floor. He slid into bed and took a deep breath to make his heart stop racing. It had been a close one tonight – he didn't know how Filch had crept up on him like that. Mrs. Norris must have become better at hiding.

He stretched and settled in. It was Quidditch Saturday! This game was going to be good, he could feel it. He was not nervous about filling in for their injured seeker – on the contrary, he was rather looking forward to showing Lily (and everyone else) that he was up to it. He couldn't wait for practice tomorrow evening, and he only felt a little guilty for being so excited when a teammate was injured.

James pulled the covers up to his ears and let his eyes fall shut. He imagined asking Lily out after the game, and maybe sweeping her up onto his broom and flying a victory lap around the pitch if she said yes. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Severus woke up feeling it was much earlier than it should be. With his eyes still shut he tried to pull up the last image from his dream again. Lily – laughing, touching his arm, wearing a pretty Muggle dress . . .

He sighed and opened his eyes. Then he blinked and rubbed them furiously.

Above his head there was crimson fabric and gold tassels.

He looked down his nose and saw more crimson, but he didn't see his nose. In horror, he slowly reached up with both hands and touched his face. His nose was at least two times smaller than it should be. He realized his vision was blurry. His hands moved upward to find short, tousled hair. Severus stopped moving and listened, his heart pounding and swooshing in his ears. The room was silent but for someone's snoring whistle. He had a terrible feeling he knew who that someone might be.

He lay there, his mind swimming. _It must be a dream,_ he thought wildly. _It's not possible, there's no way. _

But when he allowed his eyes to wander, he could see quite clearly that he was in the Gryffindor dormitory. The crimson-shrouded four poster beds could belong nowhere else.

Every swear word Severus knew was running through his mind. What had Potter done?

He sat up and looked around. Sure enough, Peter Pettigrew was curled up on the bed next to him, snoring. Across the room, the lanky form of Remus Lupin was stretched out. Severus' lip curled. To his right, lay Sirius Black with one arm dangling off his bed. Severus fought the very strong urge to hex them all at once. He got up and realized he was also shorter than usual. He was not wearing his own underwear. He stumbled around, looking for a mirror. There it was, between Black's bed and his. He looked in it and confirmed his worst fears. A slightly blurry James Potter stared back at him, wide-eyed. He reached down with a trembling hand and put on the glasses that were on the bed stand, and saw Potter's reflection slide into focus.

He was in shock. He could not comprehend why Potter and his friends would do it. He knew he should attack while they were still asleep, but he was horribly suspicious that they knew nothing about it. Was Potter hiding in the room, waiting for him to act? Was it Polyjuice Potion? Or was it experimental magic, and Severus was the guinea pig?

_I'll kill him, _he thought, _but first, I want to know how he did it. _

* * *

James yawned loudly and stretched. With a satisfied grunt, he flopped over onto his stomach and hugged his pillow. It felt too early to wake up. Besides, he didn't hear Remus skulking around the room yet. He had at least twenty minutes more to doze off.

Peter was snoring much louder than usual. James started to drift off again, when a particularly loud snore startled him. He opened his eyes and gasped.

James rolled backward and fell off the opposite side of the bed. Why had he just seen Crabbe'sugly face snoring in the other bed? What had he done to deserve dreaming of _Crabbe_? He shook his head and ran his hand through his long, black hair.

James froze, his hand on his head. He could not breathe. He pulled his hair out in front of him. His long, greasy hair.

_No. _

He began to panic. This was definitely not a dream. He slapped his face just to be sure and felt his large, hooked nose sting. Jumping up off the floor, he ran to the mirror.

"AAAAAH!"

He couldn't help it; he let out a yelp of terror. He was Snape. Snape! He was Severus Snape!

How could this be possible? Had Snape drugged him and fed him Polyjuice? But WHY would he do it? He was strange and he was pathetic, but surely not demented. And where WAS he?

James' panic was turning into revulsion, and anger. He stumbled back across the room and tried to find some robes.

Someone stirred and said,

"What are you _doing_ Snape?!"

It was Rastaban Lestrange.

"I think I'm going to be sick," mumbled James as his greasy hair slapped his face. He pulled on Snape's shoes, grabbed the wand off the bed stand, and ran for the door. Snape wasn't in the common room.

_Where _is_ he? _James wondered, _and what is he doing? _Whatever it was, it couldn't be good, and he was betting it had something to do with Lily. The slimy git had it bad for her and with James out of the way . . .

He burst out into the dungeon corridor and broke into a full run toward the Gryffindor tower, not knowing where else to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Whodunnit?

**Chapter Two – Whodunnit?**

James' feet pounded the stone floor in quick rhythm. He was almost to the Fat Lady's portrait – he rounded the corner and ran into someone unexpected.

"What the - "

He was staring into his own hazel eyes, and his own surprised face was looking back, slack-jawed.

"How – what are - "James couldn't figure out what he wanted to say. Before he could gather his thoughts, Snape grabbed the wand out of his hand.

"I'll take my wand then, Potter." He pointed it at James. It shook slightly.

"Now," he said slowly, "why don't you tell me what reason you could possibly have for wanting to become me?"

"What!" exclaimed James, "Are you crazy? Why would I want to be _you_?"

"Yes, Potter, that's what I just asked you. Why?"

"I don't know, Snape!" said James sarcastically, "Why don't you tell me why a Slytherin would want to sneak into the Gryffindor tower - early morning sabotage of the fill-in seeker?"

James' face looked bored.

"Really, Potter, if I was going to go through all this trouble, it wouldn't be for a stupid _Quidditch_ match!"

"So, what, then," said James, "to get to Lily? Because I have to warn you, it's physically impossible for boys to get into the girls dormitories."

"I take it you know from experience?"

James watched his own mouth smirk at him.

"I - never mind, Snape, it doesn't matter! Whatever you're up to, the Polyjuice will wear off soon and it'll all be over."

James' eyes flickered with doubt. The wand lowered a bit.

"Potter, this game is getting old. When did you take the Polyjuice?"

"Why don't you tell me when _you_ gave _me_ the Polyjuice, and how, exactly, did you get me to take it?" James narrowed his eyes at himself. "I wouldn't put it past you to use the Imperius curse - "

"So that's it!" said Snape, "this is for trying to get the werewolf expelled! Oh no," he said, "if anyone is going to be expelled, it will be you, Potter. I _was _wondering how you'd done it, though."

"NO!" said James loudly, hearing Snape's voice echo down the hall. "When I find out what you've been up to, Snape -"

"Mr. Potter! And Mr. Snape! What _are_ you doing shouting in the corridor at this hour?"

Professor McGonagall flew around the corner looking like she had just gotten up.

"I – we – were just . . ." James trailed off at the look she gave him.

"Whatever it is," she said wearily, "is not important. Get back to your dormitories immediately before I come to my senses and give you both detentions."

James watched himself walk back toward the portrait hole.

"Wait! Er – Professor McGonagall - wait," said James.

"Yes, Mr. Snape?" she gave him an odd look.

"Sna – er – _Potter –_ has got my wand."

McGonagall looked at him suspiciously, but then said,

"Well, Mr. Potter?"

Snape walked back over, scowling. McGonagall watched as he handed the wand back to James.

"Now, _go_," she said.

* * *

Severus stood outside the portrait hole. The lady in it looked at him sleepily.

"Well?" she said, "Hurry up, then!"

"What's wrong, Mr. Potter?" said McGonagall, sounding quite irritated.

"I – forgot the password, Professor," said Snape.

McGonagall sighed.

"Really, Potter, how could you forget? It's _Quaffles_" she said.

The portrait swung aside and Severus climbed back into the Gryffindor common room. He fell into a chair numbly. He had a very bad feeling about this. Potter wasn't talking, which was stupid really, considering Polyjuice could only last for so long. What had he been doing as Severus?

There was one more thing that didn't make sense - the underwear. Severus shuddered. He was wearing Potter's underwear.

_Think about something else. _

He got up and went back to the dormitory. He tiptoed across the room, grabbed James' wand, and searched desperately for his own clothes. There was nothing. Things were not adding up. He was beginning to believe that Potter had nothing to do with this. But then, who?

Severus went back to the common room and sat in a squashy armchair. He suddenly felt very tired. He leaned his head back and fought to keep his eyes open.

"What're you doing out here, James?"

Severus jerked awake.

"What?" he said blearily. Remus Lupin was standing next to him.

"I said – what are you doing out here? I didn't hear you get up."

"I – no!" said Severus. How long had he been asleep? He could change back any moment! He jumped up.

"I have to go!" he said. Lupin laughed.

"Where? Are you sure you're alright? Breakfast's not for another fifteen minutes." He settled down into a chair and pulled out a book.

Severus stood for a minute, calculating. If this was Polyjuice, it would have worn off already. What else could it be?

"I'm going to the library," he said, and slid out of the portrait hole before Lupin could stop him.

* * *

James walked aimlessly around the castle. He couldn't get back into the Slytherin dungeons – he didn't know the password. How long before he changed back into himself? He paced, trying to work out how Snape could have pulled this off. Maybe it wasn't Snape after all, maybe someone else thought they were funny . . . but who would take such risks just to play a joke? For one thing, how did they get into both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin dormitories?

James decided to go to the library, something he normally avoided at all costs. However, when he got there, the doors were shut and locked. What time was it? He looked at his wrist. His watch was probably still in the Gryffindor dormitory. He sat down against a wall, crossed his arms over his knees and rested his head on them.

"_Potter_."

James felt someone kick at his feet. He looked up and saw his own face above him. He got to his feet and back away a bit. It was unnerving to stand next to himself – especially when he knew it was really Snape. He pulled out Snape's wand. Snape pulled out James' as well, sneering.

"Potter, if I had wanted to hex you, I wouldn't have woken you up," Snape pointed out.

James only glared at him.

"What are you doing here, then?"

It was Snape's turn to glare, and James wondered if _he_ always looked that dangerous when he was angry.

"I'm here to find out what you've done to us," he said, but he didn't sound convinced.

"I didn't do this!" said James, "But you haven't denied it yet!"

"If I had done it, do you think I'd be at the library with _you_, arguing about it?" said Snape contemptuously.

They stared at one another down in silence, mutual loathing etched into each face. Finally, James lowered his wand.

"Well, if it wasn't me, and it wasn't you . . . then who was it? Why haven't we changed back yet?"

Snape lowered James' wand as well.

"That's what I'm here to find out." He spun around and stepped into the library.

James was surprised; he had only come to the library was so he would have an excuse if someone came across him sitting in the hall.

The two boys walked awkwardly into the library, trying not to stand too close together. Snape hurried immediately to some old dusty shelves in the back. James stood dumbly for a few minutes. He had no idea what to look for. Maybe he should just go to Dumbledore instead.

_If we haven't found anything by breakfast, I will, _he thought. As much as he wanted the person who did it to pay, he could not bear the idea of the entire school knowing about this. It had to be someone in Slytherin – he knew that nobody in Gryffindor would stoop this low.

Snape was already walking out of the shelves with a stack of books. James snuck a look at them as he slipped past. They were mostly potions books. What if it wasn't a Potion? What if it was a charm?

He grabbed every book that looked promising, but there weren't many.

He sat down at a different table and began searching. It wasn't long before he threw the last book aside in annoyance. He looked over at Snape. He didn't seem to be having any better luck. James left to put the books away. When he came back, he took a deep breath and walked over to Snape.

"Well, have you found anything?"

"No."

There was a long silence. Finally, James sat down and grabbed a book.

"I've already tried those."

He sat it back down and picked one up from another pile - then another, and another. It was no use. There was obviously no way to change into someone else, except with Polyjuice Potion.

"What if - "

James hesitated, because it was too disturbing. Snape raised one of James' eyebrows.

"What, Potter?"

"What if – we haven't been changed into one another," said James, "what if we _are_ one another."

Snape's expression didn't change, but he blinked once.

"That's impossible."

"How do you know?"

"Because – it just is! Besides, Potter, even if it was possible, who at this school could do that kind of magic?"

"Someone in Slytherin might have!" said James, nastily, "there's got to be some kind of Dark Magic that explains this!"

Snape didn't reply right away. He looked past James for a moment, thinking.

"No. There's no way to take a soul from its body without death – you certainly couldn't _switch_ one with another!"

"Maybe you just don't know about it!" said James.

Snape looked back at him.

"Again, Potter, anyone capable of that kind of Dark Magic would not be interested in playing a joke on _us_. I knew you were arrogant, but really . . ."

"What if they're just – testing it out – on us?" asked James through gritted teeth.

Snape considered this.

"It's possible," he said, "but not likely."

"Well, I think it is," said James, getting up, "and I think Dumbledore should know about this!"

"NO!" said Snape, loudly enough that Mrs. Brown popped her head out from around a bookcase and frowned.

"Why not?" asked James. "Are you guilty?"

Snape looked like he was struggling to hold back a reply. He spoke slowly and quietly.

"Even you should know that walking into the headmaster's office and announcing that you have switched bodies with me is going to land you in the hospital wing – especially since I will deny it."

"WHAT?"

James earned them another curious look from the librarian.

"Don't you want to find out what's going on? If Dumbledore can't figure out what's happened, no one can -"

"Dumbledore isn't here," Snape said suddenly.

"What? Where is he? How do you _know_?"

"Slughorn told us - he's attending a trial at the Ministry today - one of a former _brilliant _student's relatives," Snape spit out.

James didn't have a reply. Snape leaned forward and continued,

"Let me put it this way, Potter – let's say your theory is correct – do you really want to give whoever is responsible the knowledge that their experiment worked?"

* * *

Severus hated to admit it, but Potter might be right. As disgusting as it was to consider that he might be trapped in Potter's body, it looked like whatever magic was responsible for this – situation – was far too advanced for anyone at Hogwarts to master. He knew for a fact that nobody in his own house could do it, but if their parents, or a relative enlisted their help . . . they would have no qualms about using fellow students to experiment on. Severus was not very popular in his own house. The respect he got was because of his knowledge of dark magic, and the help he sometimes offered on homework. He wouldn't put it past Flint or Davies to use him as a guinea pig – they had caught him walking with Lily one day and always gave him dirty looks. He had also beaten them both, more than once, in the 'practice' duels the Slytherin boys often held in the common room.

The bell rang.

"So what do we do?" asked James.

"_I'm_ going to class," said Severus, "Charms, isn't it? . . . Lily's best subject. . ."

He took great pleasure in the look on his own face when he left. No wonder the first years were afraid of him. Severus smirked. If was going to be stuck in James' body, he might as well have some fun.


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Hag's Tale

**Chapter Three – An Old Hag's Tale**

Severus headed for Professor Flitwick's classroom. His stomach growled. They had missed breakfast while they were in the library, and if he didn't hurry he was going to be late for class - class with Lily.

He made it just in time and sat down at a desk behind Lily. He noticed Black gaping at him from across the room. Severus ignored him. He suddenly realized that he didn't have books, parchment, or a quill. So, he leaned forward.

"Lily!" he whispered.

She jumped at his voice and turned around, glaring at him.

"What do you want, James?"

Severus suppressed a look of annoyance at the name.

"Can I borrow a quill and paper?

She looked slightly amused.

"Why are you asking me?" She nodded across the room, "Did you have a fight with the gang?"

"Yep," he said decisively, "I've decided I can't stand them; they're a bunch of idiots."

"Oh, really? Are you sure they haven't just realized how swollen your head is and kicked you out?"

"Look," he said, "can I have a quill or not?"

"Not," she said, and turned back around.

Severus could not have been happier with this response – however, he still needed a quill. He pulled out James' wand and held it under the desk. He quietly performed a summoning charm while a chattering Gryffindor girl wasn't looking. Her quill and parchment flew off her desk and into his. He heard Black and Pettigrew snickering. When he glanced over at them, Black applauded silently.

Sickening – no wonder Potter was so arrogant. Now, Black was pointing to Lily and winking at him. He just raised his eyebrows and sat back in his chair, looking at the back of Lily's head. She was bent over the desk, scribbling in a book. He wondered what she was writing. What would Potter do? He stood up and tried to look over her shoulder. He could almost see the page when his shadow fell across it. Lily sighed loudly and slammed the book shut.

He sat back down. Flitwick started class, and Severus was happy to see that Lily did not try to talk to him the entire time. Normally this would upset him, but now he celebrated.

He could not stop watching Lily – he admired the movements of her wand as she performed the Bubble-Head Charm. He was entranced when she and Eliza Tibbit burst into giggles at each other's distorted features. He was so busy drinking in the smile that he hadn't seen for weeks that he forgot he was supposed to be performing his own spell.

"Well, Mr. Potter, let's see it."

Flitwick had appeared at his side. Severus performed a perfect Bubble-Head Charm at once. Flitwick clapped.

"Very good, a perfect sphere! Who's next?"

Severus couldn't help noticing that Lily was looking at him, but when he flicked his eyes toward her she hastily turned around.

The class passed quickly. Severus didn't say anything else to Lily, though he watched her constantly. Her long, deep red hair was down today, flowing carelessly over her shoulders. He knew that if he could see them, her brilliant green eyes would make his breath catch in his throat. It happened all the time. He wished he could tell her how beautiful she was without sounding like an idiot.

When class ended, Severus tried to make a quick exit. He was almost out of the door when Black called to him,

"James! What are you doing?"

Reluctantly, Severus stopped and faced him. Pettigrew and Lupin were there as well. It took much restraint not to whip out his wand and catch Black off his guard. Severus tried to imagine what Potter would say.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"I bet! Remus said you went to the library this morning," Black laughed knowingly, "now what would James Potter be doing in the library that made him miss breakfast? The question is, was it general mischief, or something to do with a certain redhead?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Severus, smirking.

"That settles it," said Black, "it must have been Lily - You would've told me about anything else!"

"Whatever it was, I don't think it worked," said Lupin, "she ignored you the entire class."

Severus only smiled slightly at them.

"Oh, I've got a plan."

* * *

James spent the morning in History of Magic with the other Slytherins. It was mind-numbingly boring as usual, but it gave him a lot of time to think before he met Snape again in Potions. He thought the best thing would be to go to McGonagall, but he knew Snape wouldn't do it. In the meantime, James tried to act like Severus would. He didn't want to make anyone suspicious, especially if someone sitting in Binn's class was monitoring his every move. It seemed like almost everyone was asleep, or in a sleep-like state, but they could be watching through half-closed eyes. James fought a yawn. He would have pretended to take notes, but he didn't have a quill. Did Snape take notes in History of Magic? Probably – he might be a slimy snake, but he was also notorious for meticulous note-taking and perfectly-worded essays. Even McGonagall had been impressed with his last essay on human transfiguration.

_But not as impressed as she was with mine, _thought James, remembering how she had been astonished at how thoroughly he had researched the sensations of Animagus transformation. James drew a sharp breath. What if Snape found out that he and his friends were unregistered Animagi? The thought consumed him for the rest of class. How could he warn them? It was impossible, of course - but it was only a matter of time before Sirius asked Snape to transform for a midnight run or called him "Prongs" instead of James.

When class was over, James practically ran for the door, but nobody cornered him, or even addressed him. He wondered what Snape was doing with Sirius and Remus. Would he snap and hex them to pieces in the hallway?

James' stomach growled. He wished he could get into the Gryffindor tower and grab the Cauldron Cakes he had in his trunk. He decided to go to the dungeons and wait, in hopes that another Slytherin would let him in the dormitory. He started for the stairs, when he heard someone shouting.

"Snape! Hey, SNAPE!"

James turned to see Rastaban Lestrange and Avery behind him.

"What," he said warily.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Library," said James truthfully. This seemed to satisfy them, because Rastaban shook his head.

"You're pathetic, Snape – you've always got that overgrown nose in a book," he said, "I would ashamed of you, but then, you go a beat Flint in a duel and completely redeem yourself. I've never seen his face so red!"

They were still walking toward the dungeons. James didn't have to say much, because Rastaban was now going on about the upcoming Quidditch match.

"They're going to be at a disadvantage without Potter as chaser - we'll murder them! I heard they couldn't find anyone else to play seeker after Mulciber ran Marcus Dunner into the ground last match . . . "

Rastaban was seeker for Slytherin. He and Avery laughed, and James realized his fists were clenched at his sides. What if he was still Snape tomorrow? No, Dumbledore would be back by then . . . still, the thought of Snape trying to play Quidditch was hilarious. The only time James had seen him on a broom it had thrown him off from ten feet in the air in front of the whole class. Admittedly, it had been because he had tried to catch the walnut that Sirius lobbed at his face . . . but that just proved what sort of reflexes Snape had. He wouldn't have a chance against a snitch! James imagined Snape clinging to a broom while bludgers and teammates flew around him.

They reached the dungeons and Rastaban gave the password (_firewhiskey_). James hurried to the dormitory and looked for Snape's Potions book and a quill. He found the books stacked neatly at the foot of the bed and a bag with parchment and quills beside them. His stomach growled again, but it seemed that Snape didn't have any food in the dormitory. Well, he couldn't very well sneak into the kitchens as Snape – he'd scare the poor house-elves to death – and it was never good to be on the receiving end of a firghtened house-elf's magic. James lay down on Snape's bed. He didn't want to venture into the courtyard as Snape, but he did want to know what Snape was doing with his friends. They wouldn't let Snape avoid them, and they probably already suspected that something was wrong. What about Lily? He knew Snape was probably trying to ruin any chance James had with her, but he couldn't exactly follow them around to find out.

Thankfully, it was soon time for Potions. James left early and walked the short distance to the classroom by himself. He brightened, realizing that he was going to be sitting with Lily for the first time ever at Hogwarts; she and Snape were always Potions partners. This realization was only slightly dampened by the knowledge that she would think he was Snape.

James sat down in Snape's seat and waited. The class filed in, and then he saw her. Lily walked up the aisle, talking to Blair Higgins. He tried not to look too expectant, but listened to her conversation when she got close enough.

"I told her it would be alright, but you know how she is . . ."

"I know, she's being impossible," interjected Blair.

". . . but I think if we could _both_ talk to her tonight -"

Lily was interrupted by Sirius, who pushed between them saying,

"Excuse me, lovely ladies!"

James suppressed a grin; Sirius currently had a thing for Blair Higgins, the only girl on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a particularly good keeper. However, the smile was quickly wiped off his face when he saw himself follow Sirius and knock into Lily hard enough that she dropped her book on the floor and said,

"Nice one, Potter!"

"What are you looking at, _Snivellus_?" said Snape, breezing past.

James only glared at him as Lily settled into her seat.

"I can't believe he just did that!" she huffed.

"I can," said James darkly.

Lily pulled out a quill and arranged her things neatly in front of her. Slughorn came in and started class with a short lecture before setting them to work on their fever-reducing potions. James decided to let Lily do the talking; he had no idea what she and Snape would talk about. Lily didn't say anything, but started cutting up roots with her silver knife, making loud _thunk-thunks_ on the table. James flipped open his potions book and stared at the page in confusion. There was writing all over the margins – he bent over, trying to read it. Beside the ingredients list, it said,

"Would adding witch-hazel make it fast-acting?"

And beside the instruction "stir in slow figure-eights for two minutes" was written,

"Turn up the heat, stir clockwise, and add chili powder to make it fever-_inducing_"

James didn't know why anyone would want a fever-inducing potion, but he was shocked that Snape was so advanced. Why didn't Slughorn like him very much? Sure, he favored students with important parents (which explained why James wasn't failing), but he loved Lily for pure talent.

James tentatively started his potion; he knew it would soon be all too obvious that Snape wasn't himself today. He tried to concentrate, but standing next to Lily wasn't helping. He was aware of her every movement, and each time she flipped her hair back over her shoulder he noticed how it shimmered, even in the dim light of the dungeon.

He was now sweating profusely and stirring his potion in careful figure eights. It might not be award-winning, but James was pretty sure he had made a successful potion. Then, he heard Lily gasp.

"You forgot to lower the heat!" She quickly did it for him.

"Er – thanks, Lily," he said. She met his eyes briefly before turning back to her own potion.

"You're welcome," she said softly.

* * *

Little did James know that Severus was watching that short exchange in agony, wishing desperately that he was back in his own body to savor the moment she met his eyes. They had not talked for two weeks without fighting and he coveted every kind word that Potter might hear. He would have made the most of that small truce – but it had been wasted on Potter.

Severus realized he was stirring his own potion much too quickly. It was too thick already, because he had accidentally added all of his roots at once when he noticed Lily save Potter from turning his potion into useless soup. It didn't matter, because Potter was a terrible potion-maker, but it was the first potion Severus had ruined in a while.

Black was relatively quiet now, concentrating on his work. Over the past few hours it had taken every ounce of reserve Severus could muster not to give himself away and hex Black into oblivion. He talked more than Rastaban Lestrange and apparently never left Potter's side. Severus had also developed a newfound loathing for Peter Pettigrew and his fawning adoration. Pettigrew was partnered with Lupin, who was calmly repeating instructions to him (as usual) to keep him from melting yet another cauldron.

Severus scraped some of the potion into a bottle – it was thick, gooey, and booger-colored. Handing in the bottle of ruined potion made him feel a little better about Lily.

"Bad luck," said Black, "I think I pulled it off this time!" He ladled some potion into his own bottle. Severus prepared to follow him out of class, when he saw that James had approached Slughorn.

"Go ahead," he said, "I want to talk to Slughorn."

"Aw, you don't need too," said Black, "he liked your dad so much, he'll pretend that potion was passable."

"I'll meet you at lunch," said Severus stonily. Black and the others left looking suspicious.

Severus caught up with Potter just in time to hear him say,

" – was just wondering if there was anyway to extend the effects of Polyjuice Potion?"

Slughorn's eyes darted around like he was looking for an escape,

"Yes, of course there is, for at most a few hours, but it's tricky and I wouldn't advise a student to attempt it – of course, I wouldn't advise a student to make Polyjuice at all! No, no, that would land you in a world of trouble! Now, off you go, wouldn't want to miss lunch!"

Slughorn attempted to leave, but Potter persisted,

"But sir, I have one more question –"

Slughorn looked annoyed,

"Now, see here Snape, I won't be held responsible for any of your experimentation! I really must go!"

Severus realized what he had to do.

"Professor!" he said loudly, pushing Potter out of the way, "could I speak with you before you leave?"

"Why, of course, Mr. Potter! Snape here was just leaving." Slughorn was very glad for the interruption.

"Well, I was talking with Lily Evans the other day," he said carefully, and noticed Slughorn's eyes light up, "you know, she has Muggle parents – and she had read a Muggle book where the main characters switch bodies - and we were arguing about whether it was possible to do that with magic? I told her it wasn't, but she didn't believe me!"

Slughorn looked a little confused, then said,

"Switch bodies? You mean, change one soul with another?"

Severus nodded. Slughorn laughed heartily.

"Lily Evans should know better than to think Muggles know anything about magic! No, Mr. Potter, there are limits to what magic to do and that's one of them! Of course, you wouldn't know, but if you had studied . . ." he trailed off and then cleared his throat.

"Anyway," he continued, "it's not possible, couldn't be."

"Oh," said Severus, "Uh – thanks, Professor."

He started to leave, and saw that Potter was hanging around the door, listening.

"Of course, it's not only a Muggle story," said Slughorn.

Severus turned back around.

"It's not?" he said.

"Oh no! It's an old hag's tale that when two people dream about being one another at _exactly_ the same moment, they will wake to find themselves in the other person's body."

Severus stared at him in horror.

"Of course, there was also some nonsense about the planets being aligned and whatnot . . ."

Severus still stared. Slughorn cleared his throat again.

"Well, I suppose your generation has never heard it," he smiled, "tell Miss Evans about it though, I think she would find it interesting."

"I will, thanks, sir," said Severus and headed for the door. He almost plowed over Potter, who was still standing outside it.

"I did not dream of being _you_," he snarled at his own pale face, "so don't ask!"


	4. Chapter 4: In Your Dreams!

**Chapter Four – In Your Dreams!**

"What, so you think _I_ dreamed I was _you_?!" James was repulsed by the thought.

Snape sneered.

"No, Potter," he said, "if I thought that, I would have to _believe_ that bit of rubbish Slughorn just told me."

James opened his mouth to speak, but shut it abruptly as Slughorn made his way toward them. He grabbed Snape and pulled him into the next empty classroom. Snape practically hissed at him and recoiled.

"Well, I think it's the best theory we've heard yet," said James.

"Fine, Potter," said Snape, "I'll believe it as soon as you tell me what you dreamed about last night."

"I don't remember," said James honestly. Snape hissed again in derision.

"I bet you don't," he said, "in any case, I doubt that the great James Potter ever dreams about being anyone else. Your ego might deflate."

"I bet you dream about being someone else every night, Snivellus," replied James.

Snape and James glared at one another yet again. James was trying to remember a dream – any dream – from the night before. He didn't care if he had dreamed about Snape, he just wanted to get back into his own body.

"Look," he sighed, "we can't rule this theory out-"

"It's not a _theory_, Potter, it's an old hag's tale."

" – which _could_ be based on the truth!" said James, "How often do you think people dream about being one another at exactly the same moment?"

"For the last time, Potter, I DID NOT dream about being you!"

Snape seemed to have snapped. James now had a pretty good idea of what he would look like if he ever went insane. His eyes were wide, his face flushed, and his voice cracked.

"Just because you don't remember -" started James.

"It just so happens that I _do _remember what I dreamed last night, Potter, and it had nothing to do with you!"

James didn't feel like pushing the point any longer. He was famished and lunch was waiting in the Great Hall.

"Fine," he said flatly, "I'm going to lunch."

James left Snape standing in the empty classroom, scowling. He was hungry enough to eat a Hippogriff. As he neared the Great Hall the clinking of dishes greeted him cheerily. What _had_ he dreamed about last night? If it was about being Snape, it was no wonder he had blocked it out. He entered the hall and instinctively turned toward the Gryffindor table. He quickly caught himself and switched directions, but not before his eyes found Lily's bright hair in the crowd.

_Oh no, _thought James. He remembered; he had dreamt about Lily last night. He had dreamt about making a potion with Lily, sitting beside her, putting the finishing touches on the best potion in the class. Yes – James was quite certain – he had been Snape. He shuddered.

* * *

Severus stood in the empty classroom and watched James go. Then, he collapsed into the nearest chair. This was bad. He and James Potter, of all people, seemed to have discovered some obscure ancient magic. Of course Severus believed the old hag's tale! But he couldn't let Potter know. There was no telling what the idiot would do when he realized he didn't have to worry about alerting some dark wizard that he was trapped in Severus' body. As long as Potter could not remember what he had dreamt last night Severus had the upper hand.

Severus shuddered. He hated himself for it, but he _had_ dreamt about being Potter. He had remembered as soon as Slughorn mentioned the tale. It had started out as his worst nightmare – Lily was in Potter's arms, her head on his shoulder, smiling. Then suddenly, Snape had become Potter, holding Lily, smelling her hair surreptitiously and thinking triumphantly, _I win. _

_Have I won? _wondered Severus. He was James Potter, arguably the most popular boy in the school. Was this a permanent situation? Why was it that these superstitions never mentioned how to get out of such a predicament? His mind racing, Severus decided to eat a quick lunch and seek out Professor Selenas in the Divination tower. Though he and Lily had dropped the subject after only one class, he thought it was as good a place as any to start. With a plan formed, Severus set out for the Great Hall.

Severus reluctantly found a seat with Potter's gang at the Gryffindor table. He ignored the curious looks Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew gave him when he sat down, and when they started asking him questions he began shoveling food into his mouth.

"So," said Black, "what did old Sluggy have to say about your green cement?"

"Efeb eefwa oo" mumbled Severus. Black looked a little disgusted.

"Don't be such an animal, Prongs," he said, and then smirked, "what will Lily think?"

Severus didn't know what kind of idiotic nickname 'Prongs' was, but he made sure Lily could see him before he stuffed more food into his mouth.

Lupin looked amused, but didn't say anything. Black still looked disgusted and Pettigrew's eyes were bugging out.

"What are you up to?" asked Black, "we know you're hiding something."

"Special project," said Snape vaguely, and took another enormous bite.

Black looked annoyed, then glanced around and lowered his voice to a murmur.

"Look, I know you'll tell me soon enough, but I was wondering . . . if you're not using it, can I borrow the Invisibility Cloak tonight?"

Severus stopped chewing and stared at him. Of course Potter had an Invisibility Cloak! That explained a lot . . . with much effort, he swallowed.

"I don't know yet," he said, "ask me after dinner."

Black looked disappointed.

"Sure," he said frowning.

Severus took an enormous gulp of pumpkin juice and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Gotta go!" he said cheerfully and jumped up from the table. He felt a definite spring in his step as he headed for the Gryffindor tower. He smiled at the fat lady in the portrait and gave her the password. Then he marched straight into the dormitory and pulled out James' trunk. There, right on top next to some squashed Cauldron Cakes, was silvery fabric. He grabbed it and stuffed it under his robes. There was also an old piece of folded parchment in the trunk. He opened it curiously, but it was blank. After trying a few revealing spells, he gave up and tossed it aside. There was nothing else but dirty socks in the trunk. Severus stood up feeling very pleased with himself and went off to find the Divination Professor.

Severus met Professor Selenas at the base of the ladder that extended down from her classroom. She was a short, round woman with very curly black hair, large, heavily painted eyes, and a surprisingly deep voice. She always wore brightly colored robes and heavy jewelry. Today she had what looked like large golden eggs hanging from her ears and a necklace of gigantic square stones.

"Professor," said Severus, "I was wondering if you had a moment . . ."

"Who are you?" she said in confusion, "you aren't in any of my classes!"

"No, I'm not," said Severus, "but I have a question that I believe only you can answer."

She looked at him suspiciously and folded her arms.

"Do I look like a fortune teller to you, Mr. . .?

"Potter," he supplied readily, "and no," he lied through his teeth, "you don't. I don't want to know anything about the future," he said quickly, "I was wondering, actually, about the current position of the planets."

"What about them?" she kept her arms crossed.

"Well, I was wondering whether they were aligned in an especially – significant – way at the moment."

"There is always significance in the position of celestial bodies, Mr. Potter," she said impatiently, "please get to the point!"

Severus took a deep breath.

"I want to know if it's true that if two people dream about one another at exactly the same moment, they will switch bodies."

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Severus didn't know if this was a good sign or not.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Potter, where do you think the superstitions came from?" She sighed loudly.

"Oh."

Severus had not been expecting that answer.

"Alright then, what I really want to know-"

Professor Selenas sighed again. Her eyes were still closed.

"No. I do not think you will be able to switch bodies with anyone, Mr. Potter, no matter how many Predetermined Dream Potions you make. I'm sorry to disappoint. Now, I must go."

She started to push past him.

"That's not what I meant!" said Severus loudly, "I want to know if there is any way to switch back!"

She stopped and looked at him shrewdly.

"Who would want to switch back," she said, "when their wish has come true?"


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped

**Chapter Five – Trapped**

James ate mechanically, thinking. He was convinced that the old hag's tale was true. Snape either did not remember his dream, or was lying, and this revelation was not comforting. James rather preferred to believe that a Death Eater was behind the switch; at least then there was hope that it could be reversed. Who knew what kind of strange magic it was that switched two souls while their bodies slept? Would Dumbledore even believe them? It was James' only hope, but he would have to spend an entire day as Snape before Dumbledore returned. He knew for a fact that no other Professor would believe Severus Snape if he walked up and claimed he was really James Potter. He'd end up in the hospital wing while Snape was in his body doing who knew what. No, he would have to wait until tomorrow.

_But I can make things interesting while I wait,_ thought James.

James did not allow himself to doubt that Dumbledore would be able to help. If the greatest wizard alive couldn't fix this, nobody could. Until Dumbledore told James that he was trapped forever in Snape's body, James would not even consider it a possibility.

James finished eating, though he couldn't recall what had been on his plate. He was sitting next to Crabbe, who ate silently. A few seats away, Rastaban and Roldolphus Lestrange were arguing while Avery and Mulciber looked on. Across from him, Mona Flint and Agatha Davis were giggling about something. He realized he had been staring at them while lost in thought. James blinked and looked away quickly. Mona leaned over and whispered something into Agatha's ear and both of them laughed nastily. Mona caught his eye again and leaned forward with a smirk.

"See something you like, Snape?"

James shrunk back from her. He never wanted Mona Flint's face to be that close to him again. He got up and glared down Snape's nose at the two girls before leaving. Then he went to the Slytherin dormitory and stood in front of the mirror, staring at Snape's reflection and feeling his skin was crawl. After a few moments, he pulled the long hair back into a ponytail and grinned. Snape would hate it, and James was tired of Snape's hair hanging in his face. He thought about washing it, but he definitely didn't want to take a shower in Snape's body. It was too bad the dress code was black robes or he would have transfigured Snape something colorful to wear.

James still had free time before Transfiguration. He decided to go through Snape's things and see if there was anything of interest. He was disappointed to find nothing but books, socks, and loads of worn-out underwear.

_Gross, _he thought, and slammed the lid of the tattered trunk shut. Then, he paused with his hand still on the lid, and opened it again. On the underside of the lid was a tiny zipper, a few inches long. He unzipped it and felt inside. His hand didn't touch anything, not even the inside of the pocket - it was charmed to be as large as the trunk itself! What would Snape use this for? He felt around, and was up to his elbow in the pocket when his fingers found paper. He pulled it out.

In his hand he held a few letters and a picture of Lily that must have been taken before she came to Hogwarts. She looked very young and was not moving at all. Lily looked blankly out of her frozen frame with a bright smile of her face, sitting stiffly in front of a strange tri-color background that clashed horribly with her hair. It had to be an old Muggle school picture. Had she given it to Snape? She must have – but that meant they had known each other before coming to Hogwarts! James remembered the first time he'd seen Lily Evans, of course. It was on the Hogwarts Express first year, and she had been sitting with Snape. In all these years, he had never considered that they might have met before that. No wonder she'd been so mad when they'd called him 'Snivellus'.

This revelation worried James. Apparently, Lily knew Snape much better than she let on. He had honestly thought that she defended him mostly on principle, if not also to spite James. But then, she didn't defend Mulciber or Avery (or any other Slytherin for that matter).

James looked at the letters. Three of them were addressed 'dear Severus' and signed 'Eileen'. The last was only a short note. James picked up one of the letters.

_Dear Severus, _

_I hope you are enjoying school. Hogwarts is the most wonderful place. I know you are doing well – you are such a smart boy. I wrote a letter last week, but I think I lost it before I could find the owl. If you already got it, you don't have to read this one. _

_I see that you took some of my books with you – it's alright, but you might have asked all the same. Take good care of them. _

_I hope school is going well. I meant to write to you last month, but I may have forgotten. I'm sorry if I did, but I know you will forgive me. You're probably having too much fun to mind. You must tell me what House you're in. I imagine that you are in Slytherin as I was, but you're such a smart boy I suppose Ravenclaw might steal you. _

_Write back if you get this, _

_Eileen_

James didn't know what to make of the letter. Eileen must be a relative – a very forgetful one, it seemed - perhaps an aunt? The letter was dated from first year, and the other two from the following years - they were very like the first letter in content. James picked up the note.

_Severus,_

_Your mother died yesterday. Your grandmother might get there before this does. _

_Tobias_

James decided it was time to put the letters away. He slid them back in the enchanted pocket and felt guilty for snooping. He had thought he might find something embarrassing, or better yet, incriminating. Instead, he found himself feeling sorry for Snape.

_It doesn't change the fact that he's a great greasy git who loves the dark arts, _James reminded himself.

* * *

Severus stalked angrily back to the Gryffindor tower. He should have known that trying to get a straight answer out of a Divination Professor was a bad idea. After Professor Selenas had said the bit about people not wanting to switch back, she had swept past him in a rush of bright robes and clinking jewelry, and disappeared around the corner.

What did her answer mean? That it was impossible to switch back? Or that nobody had ever tried? She probably didn't know herself, but of course she would never admit to it. No Divination teacher would. She had only been acting, Severus was sure of it; she didn't really know anything about the switch.

Even though the idea of being James Potter for the rest of his life made him nauseous at first, Severus thought he could live with it. Sure, he'd be a Gryffindor, but he would be with Lily. He would have dump Potter's gang immediately, and quit the Quidditch team. Although, the thought of humiliating Potter by playing terrible Quidditch made him smile.

If he was Potter, he would be popular – at least for a while. That wasn't really a plus, but it would make life easier. If he was Potter, he'd be rich – that was a definite plus. If he was Potter, he would never have to hear another stupid remark about the size of his nose, or his greasy hair.

_Have fun dealing with that, Potter, _thought Severus, _because I'm not going to miss an opportunity to remind you of it. _

If he was Potter, would Lily like him? Severus didn't know how he felt about that. Could it be that his worst nightmare would become his dearest dream?

Potter had History of Magic next. Severus considered skipping – something Potter did routinely – but decided against it. He could get a nap in while Binns droned on, and he wouldn't risk getting detention. Besides, Severus wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't go to class, and he wanted to see Lily again, though he didn't want to see her as Potter. He didn't want to talk to her as Potter, either.

During History of Magic, Severus watched Lily take notes while the rest of the class, including Potter's gang, dozed. He debated whether he should try to tell her what had happened. He was sure he could convince her that he was Severus and if he told her she would probably forget all about their fight, but then he would lose his chance to make Potter look bad in front of her. If he only knew whether he was going to be back in his own body in the future!

Severus knew Potter would go to Dumbledore the moment the headmaster set foot in the castle, but Severus was reluctant to join him. He didn't like Dumbledore - he hadn't since the very first time he'd found himself in the headmaster's office with Potter (second year). That vague dislike had turned to something much stronger after Black tried to kill him and got off free, the dangerous werewolf was protected, and Severus was forced into silence. However, Severus thought he might be able to overcome his dislike of the man long enough to find out what was going on.

Severus sighed. He'd much rather figure this out on his own.

He slept through the rest of class and woke up feeling much the same; undecided. He plodded out of the classroom with the others, who were slowly waking from their boredom-induced slumber. Black yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head, then popped his neck by suddenly wrenching his head sideways.

He studied Severus.

"Still not going to tell us what's going on?"

"Not yet," said Severus, "but you'll find out soon enough." Black looked annoyed.

Severus had decided; he was going to tell Lily. He wanted to know what she thought about it. He wanted her to talk to him, and he knew she'd be worried as well as curious. She might even laugh. Besides, it was hard to make Potter look worse than he already did in her eyes, 'arrogant toerag' that he was. Severus smirked.

"This isn't really about Lily, is it?" asked Lupin, interrupting his thoughts.

Severus tried to look unaffected.

"I said you'll find out soon enough!"

Lupin only smiled slightly and looked curious. Severus realized that they were all walking very fast to keep up with him; Pettigrew was bobbing along in a half-run. He slowed a bit.

"So, where are we going?" he asked. He didn't know what they did between classes. They looked at him strangely.

"Aren't we going to the courtyard?" asked Pettigrew, looking slightly disappointed.

"Of course we are," said Black, "Unless James has got something else in mind . . ."

"No," said Severus impatiently, "let's go." He should have known Potter would never miss an opportunity to show off between classes.

They reached the courtyard and Severus looked for red hair. Lily was standing in the far corner with Blair Higgins and Mary MacDonald. He found a bench and sat down. Lupin immediately sat down next to him and pulled out a book. Black stood a short distance away and threw a ball of paper at Pettigrew, but he pulled out his wand and made it zip upward as soon as Pettigrew's fingers were about to close on it. Then, he began shooting it toward other people, knocking them in the back of the head while they weren't looking. Predictably, his victims were all girls, who shrieked or gasped and looked around wildly for the culprit. Severus stared off into space, wishing he could get Lily alone to talk to her. He knew the hardest part would be getting her to go anywhere alone with Potter. He found himself watching her again.

"Wake up, Prongs" said Black, and whacked Severus on the forehead with the paper ball.

"Things not going as planned?" he smirked knowingly.

"Not exactly," said Severus.

"You must really like Evans," said Black, "I don't even have the heart to tease you about it today - you look terrible."

Severus got up and stretched. He saw Potter sitting at the opposite side of the courtyard, watching them. He had pulled Severus' hair back into a horrible-looking ponytail.

"Look at Snape," he said. It felt strange to say his name.

"What, the ponytail?" asked Black, "He looks ridiculous!"

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Potter from behind his back. The ponytail sprang loose and his hair fell back into its usual black curtains. He ruffled his hair at Potter and smirked.


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Willow

**Chapter Six – Under the Willow**

James glowered at Snape from across the courtyard. What was he playing at, sitting there with James' friends like he belonged? He continued glowering when Snape snapped the band out of his ponytail. Did he really look that ridiculous when he mussed his hair?

"Severus?"

James started and looked up. Lily was standing in front of him, a book folded tightly in her arms.

"Yes?" he said, wondering why she looked so worried.

"Do you – want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Er – sure," said James, who was still amazed that she would willingly spend time with Snape. He wasn't about to refuse a walk with Lily, though – especially when Snape was watching.

Lily was silent while he stood, but motioned for him to follow her. They walked swiftly out of the castle and onto the grounds until they were near the lake, making their way toward a willow tree. When they reached it, Lily looked around furtively and then dove between the hanging branches. Once they were both hidden inside, she turned to him with a very serious expression on her face.

"I'm tired of this," she said simply, and opened her arms slightly before letting them fall to her sides.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Sev."

James felt a wave of revulsion wash over him when she said this. _Sev?_ He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. He was very curious, though, to know what Lily and Snape were fighting about. She seemed to expect this silence and continued, looking steadily into his eyes with her bright green ones.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I stand by everything I've said – but I'm not going to repeat it. You know." Her eyes reproached him.

"You _know_ what I think."

James wished he could tell her that he _didn't_ know, because he desperately wanted to. He would have, but he suddenly realized that Lily's eyes were brimming with tears. She took a step closer to him and he felt light-headed. He had never been this close to her before. He could see water droplets on her eyelashes.

"I'm selfish, Severus," she said, hugging her book again.

"No you're not," he murmured, mesmerized.

"I am," she said resolutely, "I have a question to ask you. It's a terrible question."

"What is it?" James said, completely forgetting that he was looking back at her through Snape's eyes. His head felt oddly fuzzy.

She hesitated, looking up at him through glittering eyelashes. Then, she looked at the ground.

"Would you give it up for me?" she asked quietly.

"Give up – what?" James wondered aloud. She met his eyes again and now there were tears pouring from them. She looked very determined.

"Everything."

With that, she kissed him. She dropped her book on the ground, grabbed his arms, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. It was – wet – but definitely not unpleasant. In fact, he felt like he might be able to fly if he wanted. For a few moments James honestly believed that the entire day must have been a dream after all. Things like this didn't happen in real life. Lily Evans was kissing him – _and she didn't even know it_!

With that thought, the fuzziness lifted.

"NO!"

James wrenched himself away and looked at her in horror. She was startled; her red-rimmed eyes widened.

"No!" said James again. He was furious with himself. How could he have been so stupid!

"Lily -" he began, but she shook her head violently and sniffed.

"Just go," she said.

"I-"

James started to back away, and stumbled on a tree root.

"Go!" she croaked, and managed to look fairly murderous despite her tear-stained face.

James went. He parted the hanging branches of the willow and slunk away, feeling worse then he ever had before. He broke into a jog toward the castle. He was a terrible person - because he was not sorry. He had most likely put an end to whatever was going on between Lily and Snape, and he was happy about it.

_He was doing something she didn't like,_ he reasoned guiltily, _that's why they've been fighting – and it wasn't like Snape was there to answer her! Besides, he would've lied to her, I know he would have! I saved her from wasting her time on that greasy-headed git . . . _

James still couldn't believe that beautiful, charming, talented Lily Evans would go within ten feet of someone like Snape. He was _creepy_; not to mention dangerous – he probably knew more about the Dark Arts than all of Slytherin put together. Hadn't he said as much in the library that morning? Was that what he and Lily fought about – his obsession with dark magic? Or, was it the Death-Eaters-in-training that he hung around all the time? James felt sorry for Lily. Didn't she know that half the boys in fifth year fancied her? James even suspected at times that Remus was one of them. Eddie Smith certainly hadn't been subtle about it last Valentine's Day.

James reached the castle, still arguing with himself. It was hard to forget the crushed look on Lily's face when she had told him to go. He bumped into Mary MacDonald by accident on the stairs and she recoiled as if she had been bitten.

_See,_ thought James, _I'm not the only one who thinks Snape is creepy. _

* * *

Severus turned back to Black, who was smirking.

"Much better," Severus concluded.

"I don't know about that," said Black ominously, and pointed at Potter. Severus looked over to see Lily approaching Potter. He felt cold dread grip him. This was the moment he had been waiting for - she wanted to make up with him about their last fight! If only it had come one day earlier!

He saw them leave, Potter trailing behind like a lovesick puppy. He had to know what she would say. More importantly, he had to know what Potter would do!

Severus followed them out onto the grounds, but not before pulling on Potter's Invisibility Cloak with satisfaction. He hurried to catch up and slid through the willow's braches shortly after his own body did. He hid behind the trunk of the willow, wrapping one arm around its wide diameter. From there he could see Lily's face as she addressed him.

"I'm tired of this."

He saw the familiar gesture of defeat and his heat fluttered.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Sev."

His stomach lurched when she called him that. No, she wasn't angry anymore.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I stand by everything I've said – but I'm not going to repeat it. You know." Her eyes reproached him.

"You _know_ what I think."

He knew. He didn't care about it right now. All that mattered was that her eyes were filling with tears. Why was she crying? She never cried when they made up. What was she crying about? Severus could not ask. She took a step closer to him – no, to Potter, he reminded himself.

"I'm selfish, Severus."

_No, Lily, _he thought, _not you. _

"I am," she insisted, as if she had heard his thoughts, "I have a question to ask you. It's a terrible question."

_Nothing you do is terrible, _he thought, _you're perfect. _

She looked at the ground and pleaded,

"Would you give it up for me?"

_What Lily?_

He had never seen her look at him this way – fiercely determined. He could not look away.

"Everything."

_Yes. _

The realization washed over him like a cool breeze. He felt giddy with happiness – until he realized he shouldn't be watching himself kiss Lily. It was like a nightmare. Then, it got worse.

"NO!"

Severus felt like he had been slapped, and from the look of it, so did Lily.

"No!" said Potter wildly. Snape bit his cheeks to keep from howling. He sank to the ground in shock. Lily was crying again.

"Lily- "

Severus fumbled for his wand. He had to do something to keep Potter from talking!

"Just go!"

"I- "

Severus muffled a gasp when James tripped over his leg.

"Go!"

Potter fled, and Severus watched Lily crumple to the ground. He had to tell her that it was OK – he had to tell her his answer. He watched helplessly as she held her face in her hands. He was thunderstruck. In the space of a few minutes, his wildest dreams had come true only to be crushed by Potter.

_Potter always wins in the end, _he thought, _even when he's me._

* * *

James didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from Lily. When would Dumbledore be back? He had to know – he would ask McGonagall. Then . . . but James didn't know what he would do then. He could not believe what had just happened. If Lily was going to kiss Snape, he would have liked not to know about it! James felt insanely jealous and yet, strangely triumphant. If only Snape could have seen that - he might have exploded from jealousy!

James found McGonagall's office, but she was not there. He set out immediately for the Transfiguration classroom, but she was not there either. James frowned and rested for a moment before he sprinted off toward the staff lounge. He was finally rewarded with the sight of Professor McGonagall emerging from the staff room in conversation with Professor Sinistra. James stopped and waited, slightly out of breath, until she finished talking and came his way.

"Professor McGonagall," he blurted out. She gave him a stern, yet mildly surprised look.

"Yes? Mr. Snape? What is it?"

James had forgotten yet again that he was in Snape's body. McGonagall looked like she expected to hear that somebody had been hexed to pieces in the next corridor.

"Has Professor Dumbledore come back from the trial yet?" asked James, aware of how strange a question it was, posed to McGonagall and coming from Snape. She looked very suspicious and frowned.

"Yes, the Headmaster has returned, but I rather wonder that you knew he was gone today, Mr. Snape. It was not announced to the school."

"I – heard it from a friend," said James, "thanks, Professor." He left McGonagall still frowning in the corridor and bounded away. He ran to the familiar gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and realized that he didn't know the password. Every other time he had been to see the Headmaster, he had been escorted by another Professor.

"Ah! Mr. Snape. I take it you are looking for me?"

The pleasantly curious voice of Albus Dumbledore surprised him. He turned around at once.

"Professor," he began urgently, "I need to talk to you!"

Dumbledore studied him quizzically for a moment.

"Certainly – it sounds most urgent. Shall we go in, then?"

* * *

Severus watched Lily wipe her eyes hastily and brush off her robes. Her face was slightly blotchy, but beautiful. He stumbled out from under the willow and ran a few yards away to remove the cloak. She emerged from the tree, looking around self-consciously. He hurried up to her, knowing how unwelcome _his_ presence was at the moment.

As soon as she saw him, she changed direction and refused to meet his eyes. He quickly headed her off. She stopped just before she ran into him and stared ahead at the castle as she said,

"Leave me alone, Potter,"

"I'm _not_ Potter," he said. She sighed loudly.

"Fine, _James,_ now is not a good time," she said.

"Lily."

He said it softly - a plea. She finally looked at him, her green eyes more intense than ever and still glistening. They were standing very close. Every emotion he had felt under the willow came rushing back. He could not think of a single coherent thing to say. He had to tell her – she had to know his answer. He reached out and took her hand.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

She looked very confused and started to form a question – her lips pursed to form the 'why'.

Severus kissed her. He didn't know what made him do it – perhaps a mixture of agony, pounding ears, the fact that her face was so very near his, and an earnest desire to answer that question James had answered so unsatisfactorily only moments before. He felt that ridiculous giddiness that had assaulted him under the willow rise up again, but beat it down with a little rational thought.

_I'm going to have to explain myself very well, _he thought, _and very quickly. She thinks Potter just kissed her!_

The next thought that struck him was even more disturbing. Lily had not pulled away, or slapped him. In fact, they were still kissing – it was very pleasant. Severus knew a moment of true despair before the world spun around him. He could still smell the light scent of Lily's hair when he found himself staring into a very unexpected set of eyes.

Albus Dumbledore sat comfortably behind his desk with his hands clasped together. His eyebrows were raised as he peered over his half-moon spectacles at Severus.

Severus gave a little yelp and jumped up out of the chair his body was in and promptly fell to the floor. Dumbldore's expression did not change except for his right eyebrow, which rose a little higher than the other. He leaned over his desk as Severus scrambled back into the chair.

"I take it I am now speaking to the true Severus Snape?" he asked, quite calmly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Return

**Chapter Seven – The Return**

The headmaster ushered James into his office and motioned for him to sit in a chair across from his desk that James could have sworn was not there moments before. James sat and wondered how to possibly begin. Dumbledore settled down behind his desk and folded his hands together on top of it, looking at James expectantly.

"Well, Severus?"

James met the headmaster's eyes for a silent moment before he took a breath and began.

"Sir, I am not Severus Snape." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Indeed?" he asked with mild surprise then remarked, "Well. I must say that is rather more likely than Severus wishing to talk with me. Please continue."

"I'm – well, I'm really James Potter," James started speaking faster after making that confession, "you see, I woke up in Snape's body this morning, in the Slytherin dormitory – and – he woke up in mine. At first, I thought he was up to something with Polyjuice, or that some dark wizard had done it, but then, Professor Slughorn told us about the old hag's tale – about dreaming about one another – and, well, Snape wouldn't admit to it, but I _did _dream about being him - in Potion's class, and," James took a breath, "well, I just want my body back," he finished quietly. He finally dared to look at Dumbledore.

The old wizard looked thoughtful. He was leaning forward over the desk and peering at James over his spectacles. He opened his mouth to speak, but James didn't hear what he said. At that moment, the room began to spin around him, so quickly that Dumbledore's face was nothing but a pink blur.

The spinning stopped very quickly and when it did, James was no longer in Dumbledore's office. He was outside, near the willow he had fled from earlier, kissing Lily again. This time, she was the one to pull away abruptly and his face immediately stung where she had slapped him. He noticed that her eyes were puffy from crying.

"What- " she began, backing a few feet away, and blinking furiously, "-what do you think you're doing?"

It sounded like a real question, not an angry retort. It was almost like she was talking to herself. For a moment, she looked as confused as James felt. Then, she began to look angry.

"James Potter" she said with accusing eyes, "if you ever try that again, I will be forced to hex your over-inflated head off."

Lily turned heel and stormed away.

James watched her go, dumbstruck. Snape must have been really jealous if he had tried to kiss Lily as James – but how had he seen them? James looked down at his hands, then reached up and ran them through his hair. It was good to be back! Why had it happened? Was Snape now sitting in Dumbledore's office? James bounded toward the castle once more.

* * *

"I take it I am now speaking to the true Severus Snape?"

Severus was still horrified by what had happened in the moments before he found himself sitting in Dumbledore's office. He knew he was in his body again – could feel his hair on his face. He looked at Dumbledore with what he hoped were emotionless eyes.

"Yes," he answered, his mind racing, imagining the scene Potter would now find himself in. He hated Potter, he HATED him!

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, then said,

"I imagine we will be joined shortly by Mr. Potter. He was just beginning to explain what had happened before you . . . arrived."

_If I see him, I might kill him,_ thought Severus darkly. How could she? Nothing mattered anymore; he didn't even want to know why he had spent a day in Potter's body.

Dumbledore was watching him intensely.

"Would you care to tell me your version of the event before Mr. Potter returns?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape didn't care to tell him anything. He didn't care about anything at all. Dumbledore waited patiently while Severus worked up the effort to speak.

"I woke up in Potter's body," he began tonelessly; "I thought he had given me Polyjuice and moved me to the Gryffindor dormitory. We met in the hall and thought someone had played a prank on us. Potter was convinced it was dark magic. I asked Slughorn if it were possible to switch two souls with one another, and he told us about an old hag's tale. It says that if two people dream about being one another at exactly the same moment, they will switch bodies. I remembered immediately that I had dreamt of being Potter, and believed the tale. Potter said he couldn't remember his dream. He might have been lying. I asked Professor Selenas about the tale, but wasn't convinced that she really knew anything about it. I went to lunch and Potter's next class. I was talking to Lily Evans when we switched back."

Severus recited it all without emotion, even the last lie. He was not about to tell Dumbledore his dream, or what had happened with Lily. He didn't think Potter would either. He sat numbly and stared at the floor. After a few minutes of silence, he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Er – I remembered the password from before," said Potter. Dumbledore nodded and with one sweep of his wand, produced another chair for Potter to sit in.

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter."

Potter sat, looking very uncomfortable. Dumbledore considered them both while stroking his beard lightly. Suddenly, he stopped and leaned forward.

"Mr. Potter, do you remember what you dreamed of last night?"

Potter looked even more uncomfortable, but not surprised.

"I – yes, sir – it was about Lily Evans," his face turned slightly pink, "I – uh – dreamed I was in Potions with her, only," he looked very embarrassed as he continued, "I was Snape."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I believe both you and Mr. Snape were in Professor Slughorn's class this morning?"

It was Potter's turn to nod. Dumbledore turned to Severus.

"Mr. Snape, can you recall the dream you had about Mr. Potter?"

Severus hated Dumbledore at that moment, though not as much as he hated Potter.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Ah, yes, I suspected you might not. So, I will only ask this," he gave Severus a significant look, "Did you happen to find yourself in the situation you dreamt of at any time today?"

Severus waited a moment before answering with a bitter "yes". Dumbledore appeared to be pleased.

"I thought that might be the case. I assume you found yourself in this situation immediately before you came to be sitting in my office?"

Severus answered with another yes through gritted teeth. He might as well have told Potter his dream.

"Excuse me, sir," said Potter. Dumbledore turned to him.

"Do you mean – are you saying that we only switched back once our dream came true?"

Dumbledore smiled.

_But I didn't dream of kissing her,_ thought Severus miserably, _why did I have to do it? _He had never regretted anything more in his life. He had kissed Lily and he couldn't even enjoy it. He had kissed Lily - and she had kissed Potter back.

"Yes - but that is only a guess on my part," said Dumbledore, "actually, it was a guess on Milfrick Briner's part. He was the last person in history to claim to have experienced a body-switch, in 1369. He developed his theories in the mental institution where he spent the rest of his life."

"You mean nobody believed him? What about the other person?"

Potter had enough curiosity to ask the questions that Severus was too despondent to ask. He listened half-heartedly.

"There was no other person," said Dumbledore seriously, "Milfrick Briner claimed to have switched bodies with his dog. He became a sort of legend in the area, and after he died a book was made from the bits of paper he scribbled his experience on. He said that he found himself in his dog's body for about five minutes before he lived out his dream of chasing his tail. He became so obsessed with proving it, he went mad."

Severus and Potter sat in stunned silence. Dumbledore hummed faintly and still appeared thoughtful.

"Of course, Milfrick could be completely wrong," he said suddenly, "it's quite possible that he was simply insane. It might be that Saturn's third moon has re-aligned or that Lily Evans has powers yet undiscovered. Or perhaps," his eyes twinkled, "it only happened in the mind of some great being that was in need of amusement."

* * *

James was just happy that Dumbledore had believed them, though he had cautioned them not to tell anyone about it. Apparently, there are some things that are too implausible even for the magical world. James didn't mind keeping quiet – he wasn't about to tell anyone that he had been trapped in Snape's body. Though, he would have liked to tell Sirius the part about kissing Lily twice. Despite the fact that she had some seriously bad judgement where Snape was concerned, James still thought Lily was the most amazing girl at Hogwarts. And he honestly felt bad about making her cry.

James knew Snape was dangerous. Every time he saw the nasty git he felt a protective pang of jealousy. Snape might be able to fool Lily into thinking that he was alright, but James knew otherwise. He found himself having frequent conversations about Snape with Sirius and Remus, though he knew Sirius only thought he was a fun target, and Remus wouldn't talk about Snape since the time he had almost killed him as a werewolf.

James could not see Snape anymore without feeling a bit crazy. He told himself it wasn't just because the git liked Lily – James thought he might feel the same way if it were Bliar Higgins or Mary MacDonald. James even went so far as to tell Blair (who was now going out with Sirius) that she should talk to Lily about Snape. She had agreed that she would. James hoped that Lily would listen.

* * *

Severus didn't have to avoid Lily, because she was doing a fine job of it on her own. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to talk to her again. However, after a few days, he knew his life would be miserable without her. After a few more days, he thought he might be able to forget that she had kissed Potter. After all, it had really been Severus – maybe she had somehow known. But it was impossible; he knew the truth. She had kissed Potter and not run screaming in the opposite direction. What was worse, she didn't know that he knew. Sometimes he thought he might tell Lily what happened that Friday, but he always changed his mind. Would he tell her that he had been ready to give up everything for _her_ when she had turned around and in almost the next minute kissed Potter?

Severus was reading over his History of Magic notes the night before the OWL's were to take place. He read the same paragraph five times before registering what it said.

"Before the Edict of 1860, muggle-born witches and wizards were not allowed to keep in contact with their families. They had to erase all memory of themselves upon entering the magical world, because they were seen as traitors after the War of 1030. For centuries, the word 'mudblood' was synonymous with 'traitor' because it was believed that a muggle-born would always have divided loyalties and could not be trusted."

_She is a traitor, _he thought harshly, _and I was a fool to believe her when she said she couldn't stand Potter. _

He slammed his book shut and went to bed. The next morning he had to sit not only History of Magic, but also his Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. He wasn't worried about _that_ one; he had corrected Professor Sparks numerous times in class this year and was years ahead of his classmates. Severus finally managed to fall asleep when he started reciting curses and possible counters in his head.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Seven is the number of completion, and this is it, folks! I hope you've enjoyed it. It turned out differently than I thought it would, and I think it's better for it, though it's less humorous than it was supposed to be. I do have a question for you all- do you think it should be in a different category? Right now it's in Humor/General. I'd love to hear what you think!_


End file.
